


A Peek Into the Life of Genesis Rhapsodos

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Death Threats, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Humor, Jokes, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: When you are a SOLDIER life is rarely normal. But when you have close friends...sometimes you do manage to have a FEW normal moments. You learn to cherish them, even if they piss you off like hell. You never know when they could be ripped away from you.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Peek Into the Life of Genesis Rhapsodos

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was meant 2 b a fucking pun off a joke me and my friends made about actually "free-balling" men are lucky as fuck 4 having an easier time going commando than woman from what I've experienced/heard.

_'I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes. I am out of and at times, hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

_\--Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

A normal conversation was being held between three friends as Tenshi slept in Genesis' bedroom. She had a tiring day and wanted to sleep for a while, so the three men had decided to keep quiet, then make her a special meal when she woke up. Quite suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside Tenshi's room, the one that she currently shared with Genesis, and she sat up like a bolt, her senses registering the vibrations through the floor. 

"Fair, I'm going to fucking murder you for that!" she heard Genesis shout.

_"Well, this should be interesting, wonder what the puppy did this time?"_ she thought to herself, rising up out of the bed and slowly making her way to the door. 

Tenshi opened the door and used the hallway wall as a guide to make her way down the hall and out into the living room. 

"Zack, why did you have to pants Genesis?" Angeal asked as he watched fire swirl around said man as he pulled his pants up. 

"I'm sorry, he did what?" Tenshi asked, making herself known. 

All four pairs of eyes flew over to where she was standing in the hallway. 

"Fair decided it was a good idea to pull Gen's pants down without telling him." Sephiroth replied. 

"And to make it even better, he's free-balling right now!" Zack added helpfully from halfway across the room while standing on the table. 

He had been running away from Genesis but all movement had stopped when Tenshi had made herself known. 

"Zackery Fair!" Angeal yelled.

A puppy like yelp was heard from Zack. However, a giggle was heard from the hallway. 

"Oh my shit..." they heard Tenshi whisper to herself, a light blush covering her cheeks. 

Anger turned to pure embarrassment on Genesis' face. 

"Damn it, Fair, you're paying for that one!" he yelled. 

"Oh my holy shit!" Tenshi laughed again, then her voice went serious, "Hey Fair, where are you?"

Zack climbed down off the table and walked closer to Tenshi. 

"Right here, what do you need?" he asked, wary of the way she had become so silent. 

She motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she jumped onto him, hands around his throat, and proceeded to try and choke the life out of him. 

"How dare you do that to my Genesis. You will PAY!" she growled. 

Quickly jumping into action so his young puppy wouldn't be killed by the angry woman, Angeal raced forward and tried to pry Tenshi's hands from around Zack's throat, but was not having much luck. 

"Sephiroth, come help me, she actually means it this time, his lips are going blue." he yelled. 

Sephiroth leapt over the couch that was between them and started to help Angeal. 

"Ten-Ten, let him go." he said sternly to her, pulling at her hands. 

Finally relenting after a bit of struggling, Tenshi let go of Zack then stood and made her way over to where Genesis was rolling back and forth on the ground laughing his ass off. She then proceeded to whack him on the head. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he looked up at her. 

"What was that for?! He did it not me!" he hissed. 

"You were the one who let him sneak up on you in the first place, so you are just as much to blame as he is. You call yourself a 1st Class, hah! He's a 2nd, right? You should have heard him. Like I said, just as much to blame." then she proceeded back over to Sephiroth and Angeal and whacked both of them on the backs of their heads, "And that was for waking me up. I was asleep before all of this started and I have had an exhausting day casting Materia and I am tired. Do NOT wake me up again!"

She then turned on her heel and made her way back over to the hallway wall and put her hand back on it so she could guide herself back to her room. Though she was annoyed that she was woken up, she had to admit...it was entertaining and she would have loved to see Genesis chasing Fair around the room. Now him without his pants...not just yet. Maybe in the future. Maybe not, she wasn't sure how far their relationship would go. 

But still, this had been a fun look into how his life sometimes went. If the two of them stayed here together, she could get used to having these guys as her adopted family. It would be...nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah pure stupidity and bad puns sorry people I had 2 do it...I couldn't resist 😅🤣


End file.
